the heir's ball
by devil-incarnate-1992
Summary: At Syaoran's birthday party he gets some unexpected guests
1. Chapter 1

**dont flame me. i'm rubbish at english even if that is my primary language**

**disclaimer: i dont own cardcaptor sakura. i just own tha plot and the character that arn't in the series**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**saturday morning...**

**airport...**

_'why am i doing this, she probably got over me years ago.'_ syaoran thought to himself as he found his seat on the plane.

over the speakers a voice came, ''please fasten your seatbelt, we will set of in a few minutes'' syaoran decided it was a long flight, so he would sleep, as he woke up early to catch the flight. with that he fell asleep.

**hours later...**

**on the plane...**

''we have began or decent into tokoyo, please fasten your seatbelts as we are clear to land.'' syaoran woke up with a start after the voice over the speaker finished.

_'i slept the whole way, that is not like me' _before he could ponder why he slept that long, everyone was being shown of the plane by the flight attendent

''this way please! enjoy your stay! hope you fly with honda jetline very soon!

once syaoran got into the airport, he was greeted by wei, who had come in a few days earlier to sort out the flat that they would stay in.

''this way master syaoran'' wei called from across the room.syaoran dragged his bags to where wei stood. ''shall i take them master!''

'' no wei, i will do it!" was all Syaoran culd muster up.

**Monday morning.. **

**Syaoran's flat...**

"I'm going to be late for School'' Syaoran rushed and got ready for school. He just grabbed his bag and went School.

In a busy class, many students were shouting to each other, until their sensai came in.

'Class, i would like you all to welcome are new transfer student Li Syaoran." Syaoran Walks into the room. " Li you may sit at the near the window." Syaoran Walks to the back of the room, remenicing about old times when he came here before. "Today class we will carry on our Chinese legends work with the most legendary of all. The legend of clow reed" Syaoran stared dumpfounded with this news.

"what's the matter Li chan , if you dont know this stuff i will tutor you on it" a snobbish girl said next to him,

"This work will lead to imformation on the Li clan, the descendants of clow reed, the reincarnation will test the card mistress, and the legend of the card mistress and the new guardians, who knows about this legend. " the snobbish girl and some other kids raised thier hands. but Syaoran did not raise his hand as he didn't want any one to find out who he was. The sensei pointed to the snobbish girl.

''Roza what do you know of the legend?''

'' sensei, when i was 10 years old, my daddy did a deal with the Li clan to install a water feature. I met the leader of the Li clan and her daughters, i would have met the heir to the Li clan but he was doing something, somewhere involving the clow book, card mistress, the reincarnation of Clow reed and both sets of guardians!''

''that is good Roza, as for the up coming trip to china, there will be a mascarade ball for the birthday of the heir of the Li clan, and we are allowed to attend!''all the girls in the class started screaming with excitement at the thought of a mascarade ball. ''you may get an outfit here or in Hong Kong.'' just then the bell rang. ''next lesson bring your bags in here until last lesson, when we will get a coach to the airport.'' with that everyone walked out of the class, persides Syaoran.

''sensei, what if you are already going somewhere then?''

''why whereabouts are you going?''

''to china, to meet someone!''

''what flight are you on?''

''the same one as the class, but i'm riding in first class''

''well some college students are coming for the fashion show what's happening in japan, they will be riding in first class, as miss Daidouji has paid for their flight, will be helping us!''

''will i be the only student in first class?''

''no, some of the richer students are flying in first class.''

''see you next week sensei'' Syaoran walks out of the room and starts his walk home.

**week later...after school...**

''has everyone got what they need, before we go?'' their sensei asked as everyone got on the coach.

''yes'' was the answer the chorus of students gave. when everyone had answered the bus set off for the airport.

**airport...**

''keep up children, we dont want to loose you!'' all the students sped up as they tried to keep up with the sensei. the only one who could keep up was Syaoran. ''come in this room class while i give you out your tickets and wait for our class helpers''just then touya and yukito walk in.

''so there you are sensei, where is the group for first class?''

''slow down touya-chan, i was about to tell them. touya, yukito you will have Li, Roza, Tommy, Alice, Sara and Sora.'' after the sensei told them, he gave all the students in first class their tickets persides Syaoran

''errr... sensei you did not give this kid his ticket'' touya said pleased

''don't call me kid, touya!'' Syaoran shouted at touya. ''or i'll get kero on you, when i see him next!'' Syaoran whispered the last part to only touya and yukito.

''touya, Li has already got a ticket"

'' hey kid, i thought your name was Syaoran''

''touya, his name is Li Syaoran, and stop calling him kid''

''sensei it's alright, last time i was here that's what he called me just because i fell for his sister''

suddenly Roza spoke up ''when were you here last?"

''about 7 years ago when all the strange things happened"

''well, we best get going then'' Yukito spoke while showing the first class group to the door. The groups followed Touya and Yukito to the plane and sat down in their seats. Everyone sat together persides Syaoran who sat at the other side of the plane.

''Why is Li not sitting with us? He's in our class'' Came a question from Roza. Everyone other then Touya and Yukito started to wonder why that was. Touya and Yukito didn't wonder because they new that he had already got a ticket. The rest of the trip was spent telling the group of teenagers that he had booked a ticket before they had booked their seats.

**Hong Kong airport...**

All the students, Sensei, Touya and Yukito got off the plane and grabbed their bags. They walked toward the door when Syaoran saw someone.

''Sensei, i have to go meet someone so may i leave? i will see you at the ball tonight.'' The sensei nodded and Syaoran ran to Meiling. Meiling gave him a big hug.after their greetings they went outside

''sensei, why is li going off, he's in our class and we're not allowed to wonder off.'' came a snobbish remark from roza.

''he had this trip arranged already, he isn't necesseryly here with us''

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

hoped you liked that

i'm in the middle of writing the next chapter

i have just finished my exams until January so haven't been able to post stories


	2. Chapter 2

Outside Hong Kong Airport...

''Meiling, she wasn't even there, i wanted to ask her to marry me and she wasn't even there, so now i will have to marry who my mother chooses!'' Syaoran was deeply hurt because of this.

''come on Syaoran lets have some fun before tonight, i hear there's a tour at your house lets pretend we're tourists and go.'' Syaoran knodded, Meiling pulled out her phone and Syaoran looks at her. i'm calling the house to tell them not to call you master or me lady'' Syaoran nodded again and got in the limo. Once Meiling had finished on the phone, she to climbed into the limo. they were soon on their way to the Li Mansion

The Li Mansion...

Syaoran and meiling got to the mansion about five minutes before the rest of the tour group. This tour group were actually the Reidington high students. All the children piled out of the coach and saw Syaoran and stood there. ''Li come here you can go around with me.'' Roza exclaimed. She walked over to him and tried to pull him towards her.

''Excuse me, he's here with me, now stop it.'' Bombarded Meiling, as she led Syaoran towards Touya and Yukito. Soon the gates opened and a servant called the tourists in. After a few hours of touring the mansion, the tour group was led to the patio.

''The first activity for today, is martial arts, who wants to go first?'' Roza put her hand up

''I've been doing martial arts for years.and i want to fight her'' Roza said while pointing to Meiling. All Meiling could do was smile.

''Ok then but i warn you i'm bad'' Meiling joked. She walked over to the arena that Roza was at. The fight started. but Roza wasn't as good as she had said and it took Meiling a short time to take her down. ''I thought you said you were good?'' Sniggered Meiling.

''Your a cheat, you set it so you would win, i bet your whole family's like that!'' Spat Roza

''Come on cousin, we'll help the servants with the swords.'' Syaoran said as he dragged her around the corner after the sevant. The sevant and Meiling grabbed the swords while Syaoran used his magic to summon his own sword. once he had his sword he too picked up a pile of swords. once they had all the swords they returned to the rest of the tour group. Once they reached them, they put the swords down but kept hold of their own. The rest of the tour group delved into the pile and took a sword. Roza again chose to be first and again chose meiling to battle her. Meiling pretended to be rubbish, doing lousy swings and making herself wide open for attacks. Once they had finished, the whole group was allowed to do it themselves

''So you can't cheat in sword fighting.'' Roza spat into Meiling's face.

''I promise that i will do better in another sword fight with you.'' Meiling spoke. Roza sniggered at this.

''Come on then beat me!''

''Ok then'' Both meiling and Roza walked over to an arena and began to fight again. as soon as the fight began, Syaoran and Meiling were mirroring each others moves. All the other battles stopped and everyone gathered around Syaoran's and meiling's fights. Both over powered their opponants at the same time

''that's enough for the tour, would the two people who helped me before collect the swords from everyone.'' Everyone put their swords into Syaoran's and Meiling's arms, then walked back towards the gates, leaving Syaoran and Meiling with the servant. ''You both did great, and i will see you both tonight. Oh yer before i forget there is a parcel for you Master Syaoran and you Lady Meiling.'' The servant walked into the kitchens and Syaoran and Meiling followed. Soon the servant stopped and picked up two large boxes handing one to Syaoran and one to Meiling. with that Syaoran and Meiling said their goodbyes and left.


End file.
